reborn
by usagimoonprincess14
Summary: dorothy's life before age 7 is a mystery to everyone, what will she do when a strange character named lilly claims dorothy as a powerful sorceress? and who is this Jean she is destined to save? And well remi, shes just along for the ride!
1. my fall

Reborn by Usagimoonprincess14 note: I do not own witch class or any of the characters.

Chapter 1

I walk through the forest of green feeling the warmth of the trees as they function the survival qualities of plants.

My name is Dorothy, stands out a little doesn't it? It's all because of my dads' obsession with the wizard of oz. I am seventeen years old and I have magical abilities that people would risk their lives for, which is pretty much what I do every day. I can control heat, light and warmth.

I continue my walk, enjoying the feel of innocence in the forest, all the animals knowing nothing of the human world or the danger that surrounds them. The go on with their happy blameless lives until they die. Unlike me, I have the knowledge of many evil things, the most evil of them all, Bing Hwi, Ice princess of the north Ice mountain, the coldest most terrible place in our remote little world.

I hear a wailing cry that sounds like a young child. I run. Yes, it is a small child, bleeding to death in the dirt and debris of the forest floor. I see the blood running down his face and arms, I see him sob and my heart aches. I run to the child and begin to heal his wounds, for I also have the ancient power of healing. When the cuts and gashes are nearly closed I ask him,

"Child, were are your parents?" his sobs get louder as he replies,

"Dead, they are dead, the monster killed them the big bear!" he points toward a small lump in the ground and I cautiously walk over. I check for a pulse, none. My powers are not strong enough to bring back the dead. I feel the hot breath of the child on my neck, I turn and the young boy is at my shoulder.

"Fix them, like you fixed me." He says as if it were a simple thing to do.

"I can not." I say sadly, and it is now my turn to sob.

"But you fixed me, why not fix them?" he asks confused.

"I am not strong enough." I say. "Come with me to my house, your healing is not complete." I say taking his hand. As we walk I ask him, "What is your name?"

"Jean" the scared little boy says.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo Twelve months later oooooooooooooooooooooooooO

"Jean!" I call through my three story house, even though Jean and I are the only inhabitants.

"In the kitchen!" he calls back. I peek past the door at the boy coloring in a coloring book at the kitchen table. It was hard to believe that one year ago I had saved this boy from death.

I walked into the room with a cake extended in front of me.

"Happy birthday Jean!" I say. It wasn't really his birthday, but he couldn't remember it when I asked him, so I decided to celebrate on the day we met. Better on the wrong date then never.

He looked up and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Wow Dorothy! It's so big!" he says with delight. " Are we going to eat it all!?"

"if you want to." I say as I set down the cake. the doorbell rang and i went to open the door. behind the door there was a pale young womanwith impossibly straight black hair and a white gown that reached the ground. Bing Hwi.

"why Dorothy, Isee you are fareing well." she says in a mock tone.

"why have you come here?" i ask fiercely.

"I have come because I sensed an awakening of magic in your little Jean." she says with a wicked smile. She pushes past me and glided into the kitchen.

"Dorothy tis cake is really good." he says without looking up.

"Really? well enjoy it, it will be the last cake you have for a while." Bing Hwi says. Jean lookrd up confused.

"Dorothy... who is she?" he asks. I run in front of my most prized possesion.

"you will not harm him!" I say. she smirks at me and then pushes me aside with a rock hard arm. I fall to the ground as she grabs Jean and pulls him to her.

"No not Jean, not Jean!" is all I can think. I grope for his hand as he reaches for me. I wish I had the strength to pull him back but I do not. Instead I feel helplessness, a sense of being lost forever in darkness. not able to focus my powers enough to bring even a pinpoint of light into the dark abyss. And then everything is growing bigger, I find myself writhing and wailing, in pain or fear I do not know. And then I see Jean, rediculously tall and mature. He gazes at me with a horror struck expression.

"What have you done to her?!" he asks in a deep voice as he picks me up. No that is impossible, he is only five, he can't, but he is so big.

"I have taken ten of her years and given them to you. It's a very simple peice of magic, I will teach you in time." she says. " now to destroy my enemy." she exclaims.

"No." I wail as I relize what has happened, I am seven now, and Jean is fifteen!

"You will never harm her!" he yells and begins to run. you could definetly tell he was older, his voice was deeper, his eyes more determined and less carefree, his vocabulary to, when had he learned the word harm?

He tripped and stumbled over his big feet as Bing Hwi caught up to him.

"As I said, I will get rid of her Jean." she said with a wicked smile. I suddenly felt woozy, very dizzy, the last thing I remember seeing was Jean screaming,"No! Dorothy!" and a beautiful red headed figure appearing before me. and then, darkness.


	2. going back

Chapter2 going back


End file.
